


Circus cat

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: A cirque du freak short





	1. Chapter 1

I can feel the dampness in the bottom of my feet, that's another show gone, not what I need but these have lasted long enough. A whole 3 days I lasted in the village and if it wasn't for that ladies stupid dog I could of stayed longer and now the wretched thing was chasing me through the woods. Being weak from hunger amongst other things I struggled to keep my distance from the mutt who seemed hell bent on ripping me limb from limb. Hearing his panting getting closer to me so I sprinted towards the nearest tree. I ignored the pain in my feet as loose bits of tree bark scraped against my bare feet as my shoes had now completely fallen apart. For a moment I thought myself safe that was untill I felt sharp teeth grip my lower leg. I yelled out in pain as the beast tugged at me with such force I nearly lost my grip on the tree untill I heard a loud voice echo throughout the woods,  
'Away! ' the adrenaline simmered away on my body as the mutt released my leg and scurried away whimpering slightly as I remained clinging to the tree.  
'You can come down now, I promise I won't bite ' I looked down and saw a guy with dull ginger hair staring up at me,  
' Get lost human before I claw your eyes out ' he just stood there picking at his nails, not reacting to my threat at all,  
' Well if I was a human I would be in hysterics at seeing a kitten clinging on to a tree ' I landed awkwardly and kept my injured leg off the ground,  
' You stink of dirt '   
' Yes and you smell like you belong to a crazy cat lady. Here is the deal, we will fix your leg and you don't use anyone as a scratching post '.


	2. Part 2

' Keep that thing away from me! ' this so call deal was going down very quickly. Refusing help I trotted with the man to a campsite just out of the woods. I soon learnt that the people who stayed in the camp were all part of a freak show and for once in my life I didn't feel like a freak, a monster. I was surrounded by people like me. We stopped outside a large tent and a woman instantly stepped outside, he mumbled something to her and she looked down at my leg before going back inside the tent,  
' how do you feel about needles? ' he moved to the side of me,  
' depends on how much you can cope with one eye ' stupid fool I thought, he wrapped his arms around me and pinned my hands to my chest so I couldn't claw at him, he then lifted me up and brought me into the tent where the woman from before was holding a full syringe in her hand,  
' keep that thing away from me! ' and now we are up to date. I couldn't use my hands and I only have one good leg so I hissed at the woman,  
' why don't you put her down? , She only has one good leg ' she gently took hold of my bad leg and I didn't have the energy to fight back,  
' insurance. Neither of us are covered' I scrunched my eyes shut as I felt the prick of the needle scratch my lower leg, it soon became numb and I felt more calm as the pain subsided. The man placed me on a bed and the woman started to clean and stitch my wound,   
' introductions, I am Larten Crepsley but you can call me Mr Crepsley and this lady here is Madame Truska. And your name is? ' I felt very sleepy looking at Crepsley,  
' I don't have what I was never given. I was abandoned as a child with nothing but the clothes on my back. And while I think of it if you even think about a cute nickname '   
' how about fluffy fur paws? '   
' I'm guessing the hair dye blew up in your face? ' Madame Truska sniggered as Crepsley gave her and me a funny look,  
' how about the wandering cat and then Wanda for short? ' I've only ever been called monster, demon and everything else so to have such a normal name like Wanda was a new and strange experience,  
' why not, can't be any worse than that perm '   
' it's time it got brought back ' he said playing with his hair. I can't remember the last time I slept so well. I looked down at my leg and saw nothing more than a couple of stitches. My leg was still a bit sore but I was able to walk on it. At that point a very tall man walked into the tent,  
' good morning my name is Mr Tall. Mr Crepsley has informed me about your circumstances and I am more than happy to offer you residence here, we are all family here '  
' I refuse to work with the flea bag '  
' that is understandable, welcome to the Cirque du freak ' .


End file.
